Need You Now
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Adam had her and then he walked out of her life. Now he has regrets but one fateful call could put him back into her life for good, if he can make it to her in time...(rated for language just in case)


**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I have brought to you another little one-shot and I have been struggling with this one because I didn't know how to get it down and I don't know how happy I am with it. I guess I am happy enough with it that I'm posting it online though, so I must have some idea of what I'm doing, right? This one is for Edge/Adam because I miss him and I loved him when he was in the WWE. I was so glad when he crashed the party at a recent event and I saw a clip of it. I really do hope that you take a look at this and enjoy it! So, here it is!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Adam sighed as he set his beer bottle down and glanced down at the phone lying next to his elbow, wishing that it would ring, but only with one name, one caller. Her. His Erika Black.

But she hadn't called him in weeks, not since he had walked out of her life like some kind of idiot. They had barely spoken to each other, even though they both worked for the WWE and travelled with the company in close quarters. Hell, she roomed just down the hall from him and he could easily just walk down there and see her if he wanted to. And God, did he want to.

"Man, you should just pick up that damn phone and call her," Chris said, tapping his knuckle against the counter and getting another beer sent his way. "Be a man and do something instead of staring at the phone like you think it's going to perform a magic trick."

Adam glanced at the man to his left and frowned. "Chris, why would Erika even listen to me? I walked out on her over something stupid and –." He shook his head. "I can't call her, Chris. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Bullshit," Chris snapped, glaring at the blond. "Adam, the whole damn roster can see how much that girl wants to talk to you, but she's hurt. She looks at you when you're not looking at her like she wants to say something, but doesn't have the nerve. Dude, if you don't do something about this, I'm going to have to throw your ass down and beat the shit out of you."

"Erika looks at me?" Adam asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. All the time, Adam. When your back is turned. When you're looking at someone else, talking to them. If she was over you, she'd be with someone else by now, but she's not. She's still into you and you just have to get it through your thick head that you fucked her over and move on. Tell her that you're sorry and get back together." He shook his head as he lifted his beer bottle to his lips. "You're a sorry sight when you're trying to drown yourself in beer all the time…Looking like some kind of little bitch that lost his favorite toy."

Adam rolled his eyes and looked back at the wall of bottles behind the bar. "How could I even begin to make it up to her though? I walked out on her over a stupid as hell fight, Chris. And I never once looked back." He sighed as he wrapped his hand around the beer bottle again. "I should have gone back to her that same night and apologized, but I was just so stupid. I got blackout drunk and passed out at the nearest motel. I couldn't talk to her after that. I still can't."

"Wimp."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Okay, you wanna scrap?" Chris asked, putting his beer down and turning slightly to face Adam. "Because I will kick your ass so hard that you will be screaming for your mother and then I will tell you to your face that you need to grow a pair and realize that you've got someone that loves you. She's loved you since the moment that you asked her out and Adam, you're bullshitting here when you should be out there with her and making amends."

"I don't even know where she is, Chris," Adam said flatly. "It's not like she's back at the hotel right now in her room, waiting for me to just walk right over and be like 'Hey Erika, I'm an idiot. Forgive me?' now is she?"

Chris shook his head. "You're going to have to do _way_ better than that if you want her back, dude. You have to do something big to woo her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Make a speech in front of the WWE Universe about how much a piece of shit you are and beg for her love. Take her on a cruise or on a romantic date. Chicks love romantic dates, Adam. Or you could –"

Adam glanced down at his phone when it buzzed and his eyes lit up when he saw a familiar name light up the display screen. He hastily scooped the phone up and pressed it to his ear. "Erika?"

"Adam," Erika's voice sounded like music to his ears, but something didn't sound right about it at the same time. "Adam, I need you."

"Erika, baby girl, why do you sound upset?" Adam asked, motioning for Chris to shut his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not," Erika said, sniffling. "Adam, I'm hiding out in a restroom at a nightclub because some guys were getting aggressive with me and I had to get away…I had to."

"Guys were messing with you, baby girl?" Adam demanded, feeling something stir in his gut. "Erika, where are you?"

"The Viridian Nightclub," Erika told him.

Adam elbowed Chris to get his attention. "Get directions to the Viridian Nightclub, now," he ordered quietly. "Erika?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby girl, I need you to stay where you are," Adam said, trying to keep calm for her. "I'm coming to get you."

"Adam, you don't understand." Erika sounded even more terrified. "He's got friends with him!"

"Good for him," Adam said, turning around on his stool and looking around the room. His eyes took in his friends that littered the bar. "I've got friends here too. We're going to be bringing the whole gang to rescue you, baby girl, and you're not going to get messed with again, okay? Just promise me that you're going to stay where you are until I get there."

"Okay. But please hurry, Adam."

"I will. I promise." Adam listened as Erika hung up and then sighed, sliding his phone into his jacket pocket. "God dammit!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked, thumbing through his phone.

"Erika is in trouble and we need to get to the Viridian right now," Adam said, rising to his feet.

"What do you mean Erika's in trouble?" Chris demanded, jumping to his feet and putting a hand on Adam's arm, holding him firmly in place. "Adam, what the hell is going on?"

"Some bastards are harassing her and she's hiding away in a restroom somewhere, scared shitless," Adam explained, feeling his blood boil. "And I'm just wasting time right now talking to you when I should be heading over there and saving her."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Chris whistled to get the attention of the other Superstars in the bar. "Hey guys! We're gonna go save Erika from some bastards. Are you in?"

"We're saving Erika?" Randy asked, leaning against a pool stick.

"About damn time that Adam pulled his head out of his ass and did something," Stephen agreed, nodding his head as he polished off his whisky. "Where is the lassie?"

"The Viridian," Chris announced as a few other Superstars pressed in closer. "It's about fifteen minutes away from here on foot."

"We can make it in eight or less," Claudio said almost confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. "No sweat."

"Yeah, for Adam's girl, we can get there in no time," Roman said, tossing aside his beer bottle.

_Adam's girl._

It had been so long since Adam had heard those two words. Erika had been his and then she hadn't because he'd been an idiot. And now she was in trouble and his friends were going to help him save her.

"Let's go get her," Adam said, pushing his way out of the bar. _We're coming for you, baby girl._

The Superstars took off as soon as they hit the pavement and pushed their way through the crowd that littered through the sidewalk. Adam and Chris led the way, Adam rushing faster. His heart ached, knowing that Erika was hiding away somewhere with fear in her heart.

Adam slapped his fist against the hood of a car when he crossed through traffic and nearly got hit, giving the driver a dirty glare before rushing on. He could hear pounding music as they grew closer to their destination, to his Erika, and he saw beams of light flickering in the light. His heart pounded in his ears as he tore across the street and saw the bright lights of the Viridian Nightclub's sign overhead. A bouncer saw him and the other Superstars coming towards the club and pulled the door open.

"You in a hurry, buddy?" the bouncer asked with a small smirk. "For a hot date?"

"Kinda," Adam said, hurrying into the club.

He glanced around the crowded, dimly lit nightclub as the other Superstars crowded in around him, his eyes searching for the bums that could have scared Erika. Seeing no one, he moved towards the back of the club, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket as he went. Adam dialed Erika's number and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Adam?" Erika's voice still sounded shaky.

"Baby girl, I'm here," Adam said, coming to a stop just outside the restrooms. "You can come out now."

The Superstar looked at the door as it opened and slowly, someone stepped out. His heart stopped as a brunette with beautiful green eyes came walking out. Adam took in her midnight blue minidress and her killer stiletto heels and felt himself ache for her all over again. Erika slid her phone away from her ear and looked at him and the other Superstars with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"You came," she whispered, slowly releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth.

"I always will, baby girl," Adam promised, holding his arms open for her.

Erika moved forward and into his arms, burying her face against his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around her and smoothed his hand through her dark hair, pressing his lips against the top of her head. He could feel her trembling against him as she tried to rein in her emotions and the others pressed in around them, watching in silence.

"You okay, Erika?" Roman asked, speaking for the rest of the group.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Erika said, lifting her face away from Adam's chest.

"I wouldn't say that's okay," Randy hissed, pointing at something. "Check out her arm, Adam."

Adam looked down and narrowed his eyes. Just below Erika's fairy tattoo that he'd gotten her for her twenty-fourth birthday was a reddened patch of skin in the shape of a large man's hand. If he looked hard enough, Adam could see the beginnings of a bruise there.

"Baby girl," Adam said in a low voice, again trying to keep calm for her sake. "They put their hands on you?"

Erika glanced down at her arm and then back at his eyes. "He did, Adam. Just one. The others just watched and laughed. I got away and hid in the ladies' room…"

"Where are they now?" Claudio asked, looking around them.

Erika's green eyes turned away from Adam for a moment and then looked down at the floor. "They're coming this way."

"Good," Adam said, rubbing his hand along her back. "I'm going to kick their asses for touching you, Erika."

"Adam," Erika sighed, pulling back slightly.

"Hey sweetheart, you finally came out of hiding," a gruff voice said, almost tauntingly as four men came towards the group. "You ready to play nice this time?"

Adam glared over at the men and tightened his grip slightly on Erika's smaller form. "You aren't touching my girl, buddy," he snapped. "Never again, you feel me?"

The bum in the front crossed his arms and scoffed. "Your girl? Dude, if she was your girl, she wouldn't be parading around like some skank and teasing all of the guys on the dance floor." He snapped his fingers at Erika. "You come here, sweetheart. We have some unfinished business."

"Go to Hell," Erika hissed, green eyes flashing as she gripped the front of Adam's shirt.

"Sweetheart…"

"Are you really still talking to her?" Randy demanded, cracking his knuckles as he moved closer to the group of thugs. "She told you to get lost."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the other guys asked, staring at him from beneath a unibrow.

"We're a lot more famous than you'll ever be," Chris said, smirking at the men. "And you should know better than to mess with us. We've kicked the asses of men three times bigger than your tubby friend over there." He pointed at the fatty that lurked at the back of the group. "So, if you don't want your asses kicked, I suggest you apologize to the girl and leave."

"Apologize? Apologize for what? She's the one that was dancing around like a slut! She offered herself to me, to us, right boys?" the leader of the thugs asked, looking at his friends.

"Yeah," they agreed, nodding their heads.

"Call her that one more time," Adam growled, pushing Erika gently to the side. "I dare you to do that in my face, asshole."

"If your girl is going to dance like some slut for all of the guys in the world to see, then I'm gonna call her out for it," the leader said, staring Adam in the eye. "I didn't see you around to lay claim to her. You obviously don't satisfy her if you can't keep her from working like a whore."

"Shut your fucking mouth about Adam's girl," Roman snarled, throwing a finger in the guy's face. "Or I will beat the shit out of you right here!"

"Guys, can we just leave?" Erika asked quietly, looking at the Superstars. "I don't want you to start something that could put your jobs in danger." She rubbed her fingers against Adam's chest. "Please Adam, let's just go."

"Okay, baby girl," Adam said, clasping her hand in his. "We can go."

He motioned for the others to follow after him and Erika, pushing past the thugs that had messed with her. Roman and Randy exchanged a few words with the bastards when they tried to say something more, but Adam kept moving with the Diva, wanting to get her out of there. Erika leaned her head against his shoulder and looked around them as they walked towards the front doors to the Viridian. Adam turned his head and pressed his lips against her temple as the bouncer at the doors pushed the doors opened for them,

"You've got some bastards in there that are harassing girls," Chris told the bouncer as the group of wrestlers stopped at the doors. "One of them put his hand on Erika here and left a mark."

The bouncer glanced at Erika and furrowed his brow. "You want to press charges, Miss?"

"I just want to leave," Erika muttered, pressing closer to Adam for which Adam felt glad. "But can you keep them from harassing other girls?"

"We'll keep them out of here," the bouncer promised, already reaching for his phone. "You boys take care of her."

"We will," Claudio said, nodding his head.

Adam led the group out the doors and into the night. They walked for a few moments before he stopped and looked down at Erika. She blinked her green eyes and gave him a small smile. Her eyes turned away from him as Roman brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"You okay, cupcake?" he asked in a gentle growl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Erika said with a nod. "Thanks to you guys."

"Do we get hugs?" Stephen asked, opening his arms a bit. "You know, for saving you, lassie?"

Erika glanced up at Adam and he nodded. She pulled away from him and jumped into Stephen's arms first. One by one, the other Superstars embraced the brunette and whispered gentle words to her. Adam was amused when Roman crushed the girl against his chest and lifted her into the air until she laughed and kicked her legs out, threatening to smack him silly. Chris was the last one that she approached and the blond gave her a look as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever go off on your own again in a strange city, Erika," he ordered firmly, giving her a squeeze and earning a rumble of agreement from the rest of the wrestlers. "You are way too valuable to be running off and getting caught up in this kind of trouble. Adam will kill us all if something happens to you, you hear?"

"Okay Chris, I'll be a good girl and stay with people," Erika promised, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fuck being a good girl," Randy said, rolling his eyes. "Be the naughty Diva that we remember so well. Right Adam?"

"I will smack you so hard right now, Randal," Adam swore, though there was smile on his face.

"Boys behave," Erika ordered quietly, stepping back from Chris when he let her go. "Or I'll bring the pain on both of your asses."

"That's our girl," Claudio said with a grin.

"We should get going," Stephen announced, glancing down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand.

"And Adam, you remember what I told you," Chris said, giving Adam a dark look. "Or I swear to God, I'm going to kick your ass and give her over to someone that will treat her better. You feel me, you son of a bitch?"

Adam nodded and put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I get it, man. Take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris waved him off. "See you around, Erika. Love ya, girly."

"Love you too, Chris," Erika called after him and the others as they walked away. "Love you all!"

Adam watched as his friends disappeared into the night and then his eyes turned back onto his Erika. She seemed to sense that he was staring at her because her green eyes turned towards him and she nervously pushed back a strand of hair.

"Hi," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. "So, you called me, baby girl, and I didn't think that you were going to do that. Not after what happened between us."

"I didn't know who else to call," Erika admitted, shaking her head. "My first and only thought when I rushed into that room was of you, Adam. You've always managed to make me feel safe." She looked down at his chest for a moment. "I just didn't know if you were actually going to come for me."

"Baby girl," Adam said, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her face up so that he could look her in the eye. "I will _always_ come for you. No matter what happens between us, I'm going to come whenever you need me. Because you're my girl, Erika."

"Your girl," Erika whispered with a small smile. "I haven't heard you call me that in ages, Adam."

"Well, I was a damn fool to walk out of your life like that," Adam said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done it. I should have turned right back around and fallen on my knees, begged for forgiveness." He slid his hand along her cheek. "I should be begging for your forgiveness right now, baby girl, but all I can think about is just talking to you. And looking at you…" He sighed. "I've been an ass."

"You've been something all right," Erika said, patting him on the chest. "But Adam, I've missed you like crazy. It's been a nightmare not having you around. The bed is lonely without you in it and who am I supposed to fight with over the last piece of pizza or cheesecake?"

Adam tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "God, baby girl, I've missed you so much too, but would you really take me back after what I did to you?"

Erika stepped closer to him and draped her hands over his shoulders, shaking her hair out. "Adam, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I wasn't going to forgive you and take you back. I would have asked for Randy or one of the boys to take me back to the hotel and moved on." She popped onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you, Adam, and I always have."

Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers in a more tender kiss. He hadn't been able to kiss her in a long time and he couldn't get enough of it, her sweet taste. Erika laughed breathlessly when he parted from her a few moments later.

"Still haven't learned how to control yourself around me," she commented, eyes dancing with life.

"And I never will," Adam said with a large grin. "Do you want to go back to the hotel and pig out on some ice cream? You could stay with me in my room tonight…dress in those pjs that I love to see you in?"

Erika shook her head. "I'd rather wear one of your shirts, Adam. Please, I haven't had the chance to wear one in forever."

Adam smiled at her and pressed another kiss to her lips. "You can wear whatever you want, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too," Erika said, smiling at him as he slid an arm around her waist and escorted her out into the night.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, I'm still not quite sure how I feel about this. I might have rushed through things a bit, but that's how my mind works sometimes. I hope you don't mind that too much. Please leave a comment or two in the review section and I'll do my best to get back to you. Thank you so much! -Scarlet**


End file.
